¿¡¡Como llegue a esto?
by Antonia Higurashi
Summary: me meti en la mafia por una tontera con mi mejor amiga, ¿quien diria que llegaria a eso con el? reto para el foro "hazme el amor" para el reto del mes de julio parejas: sango y miroku *advertencia:lemon*


¿¡como llegue a esto!?

hola pues este es mi primer lemon y primer one-shot y es para el hermoso, sexy y sensual foro "hazme el amor" ;) es muy sensual el foro :3 jajajaj pero les traigo una sorpresa no es nuestra misma pareja de InuXkag no no no este será MirukoxSan, aquí os dejo el fic disfrutar

como llegue a esto todo estaba como siempre como ese bastardo logro esto

FLASHBACK

estaba en la oficina como siempre todo aburrido, Kagome tomándose su café observando al chico nuevo, ¿cómo se llamaba?...¿Inuasa?...no, no...¡Inuyasha! así se llamaba, a mi me importaba un rábano ese tonto ya que le nota que le gusto Kagome, se la pasa mirándola...bueno es mutuo, pero que importaba ya...siempre es lo mismo, ¿por qué tenemos que escondernos de los malditos de los policías?

-Sango, Bankotsu nos envió ya el nombre del que tenemos que darle una visita-dice Kagome mostrándome el papel, que decía: nombre: Renkotsu Cabura edad:32 años cantidad de dinero que nos debe: 500.000.000

-okey, ya sabes donde tenemos que ir-pregunto levantándome y yendo con Kag a el cuarto para cambiarnos de vestimenta

-si, al bar Shikon No Tama, en la calle Tendo-dice Kag cerrando la puerta para que nos cambiáramos, yo siempre elegía la ropa, teníamos que vestirnos de prostitutas porque osino nos descubrían, y eso que las dos somos vírgenes todavía, pero manejamos el tema porque trabajar para la mafia era difícil, a Kag le elegí un vestido que llegaba a la mitad del muslo, era muy ajustado, tenía un escote horizontal que resaltaba el gran busto de Kag, el vestido era negro, unos tacones de muy grandes con diamantes en las puntas y una chaqueta de cuero, yo me puse un vestido igual de largo que el de Kag solo que el mío tenia las caderas descubiertas, mis tacones eran largos me llegaban hasta el muslo y una chaqueta chica, a Kag la delinee con negro asiendo que resalten sus ojos chocolates, le pinte los labios con rojo carmesí y le puse una sombre de ojos fucsia, a mi me hice lo mismo al salir, estaba Inuyasha y Miroku, Miroku...ahh me encantaba ese tipo, me impresiona lo conozco desde que teníamos 12 años, hay todo era diferente, en ese tiempo...

-damas tenemos que irnos, están muy hermosas esta noche-dice Inuyasha abrazando a Kagome de la cintura

-tienes razón querido amigo, están muy hermosas-dice Miroku mirándome con ¿amor? espera un segundo estamos en la mafia no en una telenovela

-gracias, y todo a la gran diosa del disfraz sango-dice Kag acurrucándose en Inuyasha, ellos estaban más que enamorados, es más Inuyasha mato a un tipo que estuvo a punto de abusar de Kag en una misión que bueno que Inuyasha y Miroku nos vigilan mientras hacemos el trabajo porque osino Kag y yo ya no existiríamos

-no exageres Kag, ya que tu naciste con esos atributos, ¿o te los puse mágicamente en ti?-digo riendo mientras entrabamos al auto

-jajajaj y tu amiga, eres la envidia del las mujeres-dice Kag sentándose a mi lado

-Kag tú tienes 19 años y tienes un cuerpo de modelo, yo también tengo un cuerpo que sirve pero tú eres una diosa amiga-digo riendo y viendo que Miroku se reía con Inuyasha

-sango, preciosa tu eres una diosa con Kag pero para mí eres la más hermosa de todas-dice Miroku sonriendo, ¿que? enserio me ve así, ya habíamos llegado, así que Kag y yo bajamos-vamos a estar al lado de ustedes-dice caminando con Inuyasha, cuando vimos al tipo, Renkotsu nos acercamos a él, esto iba a hacer la misma historia

-hola-dice Kag sentándose al lado de el tal Renkotsu

-Ho-Ho-hola-dice Renkotsu mirando el escote de Kag sonrojado, típico cuando me acerco y abrezo su brazo

-cómo te llamas guapo-digo mirándolo seductoramente, de verdad me repugna que caigan tan rápido pero que se puede hacer o no

-Ren-Ren-Renkotsu y ustedes-dice muy sonrojado mirándonos los escotes

-yo soy Minori y ella Katherine-dice Kag apoyando una mano en el muslo de Renkotsu haciendo que se sonroje más de lo que estaba

-oye, este lugar es muy fome que tal si vamos a nuestro auto-digo acariciando la mejilla de este, este asiente, que imbécil cayo demasiado rápido

-que divertido, pero esperen un poco voy al baño y vamos al baño-dice Kag acariciando el muslo de Renkotsu

-o-o-o-ok-dice este, kag me mira y yo sonrió, veo como ella se acerca a donde Inuyasha y Miroku y vuelve con dos pistolas en un bolso que le paso Inuyasha

-vamos-dice Kag tomando la mano de Renkotsu

-bueno-dice Renkotsu notoriamente nervioso, yo le tomo la otra mano y nos dirigimos al auto, Kag saca las llaves y nos sentamos los tres atrás, de lejos vía Inuyasha y a Miroku riendo-disculpa si las ofendo pero ¿son prostitutas?-pregunta Renkotsu haciendo que Kag sonría

-si querido...-dice Kag sentándose encima de Renkotsu, yo el empiezo a besar la oreja

-mi jefe...quiere que le devuelvas los 500.000.000 que te presto-digo en susurros mientras beso la oreja de Renkotsu y Kag me pasa una pistola sigilosa mente, cuando este se exalta

-co-co-como sabes de eso-dice asustado

-ya te dije es mi jefe-dice Kag apuntándole la cabeza con la pistola

-no queremos que pase una tragedia o si guapo-digo sacando la pistola y apuntándolo

-no-no-no-dice tartamudeando

-y trajiste el dinero de mi jefe-digo dándole la señal a Inuyasha y a Miroku, ellos se suben y empiezan a manejar

-a-a-a-a donde me llevan-dice asustado

-donde el jefe-dice Kag seria y aun apuntándole la cabeza, cuando llegamos nadie espero lo que nos paso, nos en buscaron en nuestra base

FIN FLASHBACK

ahora estoy acá escondida en un cuarto de la base, donde el jefe se revolcaba con prostitutas, y no estaba sola, no tenía que estar con él, con Miroku

-Sango...-dice Miroku mirándome

-que pasa-digo sentándome en la cama, cuando Miroku se pone encima mío-que estás haciendo-digo sonrojada

(ADVERTENCIA AHORA VA EL LEMON NO ME HAGO CARGO DE TRAUMAS O DE SIDA XD)

-sango... te amo...quizás moriremos ahora y como estábamos involucrados en la mafia no podíamos relacionarnos pero ahora como es el final quiero disfrutarlo con la que amo-dice para besarme, quede sorprendida pero le correspondí, el beso se volvió uno lleno de deseo, Miroku me saco el vestido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos desnudos ambos, Miroku empezó a morderme delicadamente los pezones, sin querer solté un gemido, haciendo que Miroku lama y muerda mis dos pezones, estaba demasiado sonrojada, era mucho el placer y además sentía el roce del miembro de miroku contra mi entre pierna, era doloroso y placentero, cuando miroku me separa las pierna y me mira-te dolerá un poco...puedo-dice mirándome

-s-si-digo haciendo que él me envista rápidamente, grite por el dolor y el placer, una mescla extraña, se quedo quieto dentro mío

-estas bien...perdón si te lastime-dice en un susurro, cuando yo empiezo a mover mis caderas haciendo que miroku empiece a envestirme

-más rápido...MIROKU...duro...por favor...más rápido-digo haciendo que miroku me envista mucho más rápido, estábamos apunto de llegar al clímax-...MIRKU-KUN...-grito cuando se escurre dentro de mi

-...SANGO-CHAN...-dice para dejarse caer encima mío, le acaricie el cabello, estábamos muy cansados, no aguante más y me quede dormida

-te amo...-digo antes de quedarme dormida

-yo también mi pequeña muñeca-dice Miroku en un susurro, al despertar vi a Miroku dormido, desnudo a mi lado, me levanto y escucho que tocan la puerta

-SANGO, MATARON AL JEFE, SOY KAGOME, ESTAMOS LIBRES-escucho la voz de Kag lagrimeando y feliz

-por fin libre...-digo para acostarme al lado de Miroku de nuevo y sonriendo...

**bueno no sé si les guste pero espero que si les guste me costó escribir el lemon ya que es mi primer lemon, pues Paulii Taisho si leíste esto por favor háblame por el nuevo número que te deje, bueno y este fic es para el foro Hazme el amor bueno comenten chau chau **


End file.
